


spin with me, endlessly, or at least until the end

by capn_cronch



Series: cap'n's schlackity stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, M/M, buckle in boys gals and non binary pals, this ones gonna be a doozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cronch/pseuds/capn_cronch
Summary: quackity remembers his time with schlatt~~~DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE!!! ONLY THE DSMP CHARACTERS!!! THAT SHIT IS WACK!!! DONT DO IT!!!~~~title is from the song "Please Never Fall in Love Again" by Ollie MN
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: cap'n's schlackity stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145279
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	spin with me, endlessly, or at least until the end

**Author's Note:**

> hey! if you're here from my other fic, whats up? hows it goin? if you're new, what's up? hows it goin? see what happens when you bookmark/leave kudos, you get an extra greeting at the beginning of every single one of my stories, except for the first one
> 
> FOLKS *loud ass clap*
> 
> ok fr tho, hey! im back with more schlackity! this is just a mini one-shot i wrote instead of the fourth chapter of my main fic (WHICH I HAVE STARTED SO DONT GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST) 
> 
> n e ways i hope u enjoy this!

Quackity hadn't been the same since Schlatt died.

He was one to believe in soulmates. In true love. And the belief that you only get one chance at it. 

One chance at true love.

Schlatt had been his, and he hoped he had been Schlatt's. Quackity remembers when they would spend whatever free time they had together. Dancing, talking, or just enjoying each other's presence.

While their relationship had been public, many assumed it was for publicity. But those who were around them the most knew there was more than what meets the eye.

_Tubbo rounded the corner of the hall, preparing himself to talk with Schlatt. He paused in front of the double doors, hearing voices inside._

_"Schlatt, c'mon-" He heard Quackity say. The man sound slightly exasperated_

_There was a light chuckle, then a response. "What? Gonna whine 'cause you're too short to reach my lips?"_

_Tubbo felt like throwing up. It was like walking in on your parents making out._

_"I am not short, you're just a fuckin' giant! I hate you." Big Q grumbled._

_"Oh, c'mon, baby, you don't mean that-"_

_"I do! You're mean to me!"_

_Schlatt chuckled and Tubbo heard shuffling, "There. Happy now?"_

_And, Jesus, Tubbo could practically hear Quackity's blush. "Yes." He muttered, just barely audible through the door._

_"Now, out, I have a meeting with Tubbo." ___

__Quackity remembered when Tubbo told him about that. He'd been so embarrassed that the 16-year-old had heard what happened. The boy had said he was scarred for life._ _

__(Quackity would never forget the day Tubbo had accidentally called Schlatt 'dad'. He was the one that had to hold his sobbing husband who was muttering about how he was 'going soft'.)_ _

__He felt a light raindrop his his nose and he sighed. Quackity ran his fingers of the engravings in the tombstone._ _

___'Here lies J. Schlatt_  
the wicked bitch is dead  
lol get rekt nerd' 

__He glared at the carvings which had clearly been done by Tommy. The boy held a certain grudge against Schlatt, even after Tubbo managed to convince the president to grant them their citizenship back._ _

__"I wish you were here, mi amour." He murmured into the dark. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."_ _

__A few unnoticed tears rolled down his cheeks. Quackity's hand grazed over the baseball cap that he assumed Tubbo had placed there. It was dirty and ratted but it made Quackity's heart warm._ _

__Despite knowing it was probably diseased, he brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. The rain was coming down harder now and he knew that if he didn't go in soon, he would probably catch a cold._ _

__Which brings him back to another memory._ _

___"Quackity, get your ass in here, or you'll catch a cold!" Schlatt yelled from the door._ _ _

___It was raining, and Quackity had wanted to go jump in puddles. His wings were out, water sliding right off, and keeping most of him dry._ _ _

___"You're just paranoid, babe! I'm fine!"_ _ _

___He was not fine._ _ _

___He came in later, head pounding and nose running, but a wild grin on his face. Schlatt only sighed and helped him out of his wet clothes._ _ _

___"This is what you get for not listening to me, asshole." He muttered, placing a bowl of soup next to his sick husband._ _ _

___Quackity only cooed, "Awwww, you do care!" He slurred, voice slightly nasally because of the cold._ _ _

___"Whatever." ____ _

____Quackity was almost full-on sobbing at this point. His ass was definitely covered in mud and he knew he looked like a wreck._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Schlatt." He whispered, voice hoarse from the crying. "Maybe if I had gotten there sooner, or-"_ _ _ _

____A sob cut him off. He brought up a hand and covered his mouth. Quackity felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he relived the memory._ _ _ _

_____Everyone surrounded Schlatt in the small room, arrows and swords pointed at him as he coughed violently. Quackity was nowhere to be seen._ _ _ _ _

_____"Finish him off, Tommy." Wilbur commanded._ _ _ _ _

_____The boy lifted his crossbow, but the sound of a door opening startled everyone. There stood Quackity, looking frantic and worried._ _ _ _ _

_____His eyes landed on Schlatt, who was looking worse by the second. A gasp ran through the quiet room, he darted toward the ram hybrid, only to be stopped by Sapnap._ _ _ _ _

_____"Quackity, don't go near him, he might hurt you-"_ _ _ _ _

_____Quackity glared at him, "He would never hurt me. Now let me see my husband." His voice was laced with venom._ _ _ _ _

_____No one had seen Quackity this pissed off. He ripped his arm from Sapnap and practically dove to Schlatt, immediately taking the man in his arms._ _ _ _ _

_____"Schlatt, Schlatt, baby, look at me-"_ _ _ _ _

_____"...Quacks?" The man muttered, lifting a hand to lightly touch his cheek._ _ _ _ _

_____Tears poured from Quackity's eyes, "Yeah, yeah, it's me." He murmured, forgetting about everyone else in the room._ _ _ _ _

_____"Aren't...aren't you supposed to be at home?" Schlatt's brows furrowed, "You said you would wait for me there..."_ _ _ _ _

_____Quackity let out a small chuckle, "Well, you took a bit too long, and I got worried." He said, bring his hands up to cup the man's face._ _ _ _ _

_____Tears now ran down Schlatt's face, "I got you a new record. We should dance to it tonight." He whispered, growing weaker by the second._ _ _ _ _

_____"Yeah. Yeah, we should."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Does anyone else smell toast?" ____ _ _ _

______Quackity stood and adjusted his beanie. He wiped his eyes with the back if his hand, sniffling a bit. He never played that record._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What I would give to dance just one more time with you, mi amour."_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i listened to just the two of us on repeat the whole time i wrote this
> 
> ps: why is ao3 so fuckin hard to use  
> like just stop🙄🖐


End file.
